Aoi Tajima
Aoi Tajima is a main character in the yuri visual novel Kamitsure. A Haraguro, clumsy, curious and selfish childhood friend of Mutsuki who loves being challenged by others and hates being ignored. She likes sweets and desserts. Yuri Feats With Akira Aragaki *What she wanted to catch while she was arguing with Akira in their dorm room was her answer for why she was in a bad mood, she discovered it was because of Mutsuki who was just thinking about the transfer student Nanami, calling her cute she smilingly laughed. *One night, she assumed Akira wants some teasing, that's why she jumped on her to give her a bully after tickling her. *Near the infirmary, she started to investigate the secret hugging moment of Mutsuki and Akira, obliging Mutsuki to explain the reason, next she understood how Akira can be cute sometimes. *In her diary notebook, clues of her love for Akira are noted in lines. *She was shy to admit her love for Akira to Mutsuki who just took a look at her diary, and to prove that her feelings aren't a joke, but true love feelings in the end. *If Akira is feeling down over her father's ignorance, she have a hard time focusing during classes. *Alone, she decided to give Akira something because she was worried about her emotional state disorder over her father who kept avoiding her, from a special item to teasing and tickling, in order to make her forget her worries. *Her wish for Akira at the mysterious mirror saved her from a lurking kidnapper at the Abekobe Time. She said the following prayer which illuminated her wish: "O Mysterious Mirror, remove what has been afflicted to Akira since she was a child, and the dark circumstances from her future, please, protect my Akira-chan". With Mutsuki Hiraoka * She mentioned that she met with Mutsuki when they were young, but Mutsuki has forgotten it. * Only because Mutsuki offered some tea which is brought from an overseas exhibition, she was delighted that she said ("Daisuki"/ I love you). * She mentioned that she loves how Mutsuki can be gentle and kind. * She was enthusiastic to go to a party during the summer with Shizuka, but she felt some hesitation to go there without Mutsuki since she declined Shizuka's invitation. * She was the subject of vaginal fingering by Mutsuki in the game. * Because Akira was the first person who realized Mutsuki's teary face, she got mad out of jealousy and yelled that she knows Mutsuki more than her. With Shizuka Toudou * The question she asked Shizuka while they were watching TV at the dorms was to find more information about the dates she went to. * Blushing, she requested Shizuka to go out with her in turn. *Upperclassmen to her are compared as princes for the maidens, she said that while looking at Shizuka before starting the lottery option in the game for the exploring mission of the seven wonders in the school at night. *On the night of the typhoon, after the lights did return, she didn't mind Shizuka taking an advantage of her starting with touching her chest, then asking her to strip first, only to hear more about the secret relationship between her and a senpai named Aragaki. She engages in tribadism (A form of non-penetrative sex in which a woman rubs her vulva against her partner's body for sexual stimulation, especially for ample stimulation of the clitoris) with Shizuka Toudou in the game. * When Shizuka went to explore the rumor of the ghost who made some noise in the swimming pool, she followed after whenever she went to. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-10-12.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-10-43.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-13-57.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-18-39.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-14-17-10.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-14-31-22.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-14-35-00.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-15-32-54.png Screenshot 2018-12-25-20-33-52.png Screenshot 2018-12-25-20-34-49.png Screenshot 2018-12-26-08-29-28.png Screenshot 2018-12-26-08-29-57.png Screenshot_20190409-181149.png Screenshot_20190410-064734.png Screenshot_20190410-064829.png Screenshot_20190618-234923.png Screenshot_20190618-235857.png Screenshot_20190619-000043.png Screenshot_20190619-000056.png Category:Himedere Category: Kamitsure Category:Characters